The Only Gift
by Zutara Lova
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas time, and Sam isn't very happy. Maybe Danny can fix that. DxS


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Nickelodeon does. (If I did, Danny and Sam would totally be together)

This is my first fanfic, so when you review, please be nice.

Anyway, on with the story.

The Only Gift

Sam's PoV

Time - Present

It's December, and I'm on vacation, but…I'm kind of depressed. I know what you're all thinking, "You're on vacation; no school for weeks! How could you be depressed?" Well for you to understand, I should start at the beginning. It started about a week ago.

Time – One Week Earlier

I am hanging out with my best friend, Tucker, and the best boyfriend ever, Danny. We started going out about a month ago and Tucker is totally cool with it. Anyway, it is the last day of school and we are officially on winter break.

"Three Weeks of Freedom!" Tucker can be rather…what's word…crazy.

"Yeah, I know. It's so great," replied Danny.

"It's even better because my parents are going down to Florida, and I don't have to go," I said.

"Great! Three weeks at my girlfriend's house, sitting near the fireplace, kissing under the mistletoe…" Danny said, hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. I of course started giggling.

"At least do that when I'm not around." Tucker is always complaining.

Then my cell phone started going off.

"Samantha," it was my mom, "I want you to come home right now, your father and I want to talk to you."

Huh, parents, they can be so annoying. I'm sure you know what mean. "Okay, Mom, I'll be there in five minutes." and hung up.

"Hey guys, my mom wants me home, I'll talk to you later."

"We're still on for tonight, right?" I was going to Danny's house to have dinner.

"Absolutely!" I smiled and walked home.

Time – That Night

I was walking to Danny's house. I really didn't want to go. I had some really bad news that I really didn't want to tell him. I walked up the steps and before I could knock on the door, I was greeted by Danny, hugging me.

"Hey Sammy," he loves that nickname. "Come on in."

The house looked very beautiful. It was decorated with a tree and there were lights everywhere.

"Hey." I tried to sound as normal as possible, but Danny can see right through me.

"What's wrong?" He had to ask.

"Nothing." I doubt he will believe that.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. See, I told you.

I just looked down. I didn't really want to look at him.

"Come one." He took my hand, led my upstairs to his room. He shut the door. Once we were comfortable on his bed, he asked for the third time, "Sammy, what's wrong?" He's really concerned about me.

I just started crying right there, in his arms. He held me close to him, and whispered to in my ear that everything would okay. He knew something was up because I'm not an emotional person. After a while, when I calmed down, I said it. "We won't be together for Christmas." He looked at me confused. "I have to go to Florida with my parents. I don't have a choice." He just looked at me and then he smiled. "No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together." I smiled because I knew he was right.

Time – Present

So, that's what happened a week ago. Now, I'm in my dad's rental car, going all the way to Florida. I turned up my walkman very loud to zone out the sound of parent's and their dumb music. My cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy!" It was Danny.

"Hi, what's up?" I suddenly felt 100 better. His voice does that to me, I guess.

"You have your walkman, right? I want you put on your favorite romantic radio station, okay?

"Okay but." I was cut off.

"I have to go. I love you, Sammy." The line went dead. He hung up. So, I decided to do what Danny told me to do. I heard the D.J. say "This song is for Samantha from Danny. Sam, Danny just wants you to know that he loves you a lot and misses you."

The Only Gift by Nsync came on the radio. (You can skip the lyrics if you want but if you haven't heard the song, I recommend that you do. It's a really nice song)

I was making my list

I was checking it twice

In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes

For in my foolish heart there was one simple truth

The only gift I wanted was you

I was trimming the tree

I was stringing the lights

While the radio played "Silent Night"

There were presents you sent

Though there were quite a few

The only gift I wanted was you

You need to be home with me

Alone with me

Holding me next to the Christmas tree

Kissing under the mistletoe

As candles glow

Please come home soon

It's not the same without you

As the bittersweet night had come to an end  
I was saying goodbye to our family and friends

And they all wished me well  
And I knew that I knew  
The only gift I wanted was you  
I was making my list  
I was checking it twice

In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes  
For in my wishful heart, there was one simple truth  
The only gift I wanted was you

I decided to call Danny back.

"Hello?"

"I miss you so much" I was crying.

"Sammy, don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Then don't be sorry"

"Samantha, get off the phone. You're on vacation." I hate parents.

"Okay, Mom. Danny, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too"

Even though I'm 1500 miles away from home, away from my best friends, I'm still the happiest girl alive. Danny makes all worth while.

Well, that's it. I hope you all liked it. I know it's not Christmas time anymore, but it took me awhile to right it, I had a lot of homework. Anyway, please review and please be nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
